


Imperial Rose

by ziziphusjujuba



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gingerrose - Freeform, I forgot how to tag, flowershop au, hux works in a flowershop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziziphusjujuba/pseuds/ziziphusjujuba
Summary: orange toned roses means enthusiasm/passion… ;)(I wrote it in 2019 Autumn -  as part of a creative project we made for fun with a friend, but I just thought now I make public as some might found it fun too.I know it's not that.. flashed out but hope still enjoyable somewhat.)Thanks for reading!^^
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Imperial Rose

"Hux??!"  
  
"What?"  
  
" I..I’m just surprised you work here. I mean, you know, you don’t really seem like a.. flower person."  
  
"I’m not a flower person, this is a highly ranked office of the First Order. Besides, I sort of happen to have an exceptional preference for roses."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Well, some may think of them only as… pretty, but look at the strong stem and sharp thorns - fierce little creature indeed "  
  
"..don’t you cut off the thorns?!" Rose asked, rather as a distraction from the strange vibe she felt when their eyes met.  
  
"Cut off?!" Hux sounded horrified " The rarest essence of a rose lives in the thorns"*. //*<Rumi quote //  
  
"..Is it.. are you doing poetry now ?" she asked with a sardonic expression "Wait, waittt. I get it! You say you like pain or! because you hate people you give them pain. hence the thorns - that would kinda explain this whole..thing with you,here…." she murmured after.  
  
" Will you order something or you are just here to disturb me? " he asked a bit annoyed, stepping around her.  
  
" Both? Okay, no need for the killer stare, I’m actually here to buy.. a single flower. I’m just not sure.. hmm " she looked around " What color would you suggest? for me. I mean.. for..someone like me!"  
  
He raised his eyebrows but then immediately turned around and came back rather quickly with a flower.  
  
It was an orange one, uniquely gingerish, which outstroke all the -now seemingly blunt- red and whites around.  
  
  
"It will suit you" he said with an uncharacteristically gentle tone,but with a look so intense it left her blushing and without words...  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> orange toned roses means enthusiasm/passion… ;)
> 
> (I wrote it in 2019 Autumn - as part of a creative project we made for fun with a friend, but I just thought now I make public as some might found it fun too.  
> I know it's not that.. flashed out but hope still enjoyable somewhat.)  
> Thanks for reading!^^


End file.
